prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 7, 2012 Main Event results
The November 7, 2012 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Birmingham LG Arena in Birmingham, England on November 6, 2012. Summary WWE Main Event's first-ever broadcast from the United Kingdom kicked off in a big way with the arrival of World Heavyweight Champion Big Show. Making his way to the ring to join The Miz and Michael Cole at the announce table, The World's Largest Athlete scouted his Survivor Series opponent, former World Champion Sheamus. Outside of the massive shadow cast by Big Show, R-Truth battled Heath Slater and next week's tag team main event was announced. Earlier during on WWE's U.K. trip, Sheamus and Big Show found themselves trading blows in a pub brawl. On WWE Main Event, The World's Largest Athlete came to observe his rival while The Celtic Warrior had another brawl awaiting him — this time against Wade Barrett. The culture clash between the British grappler, Barrett, and the fighting Irishman, Sheamus, was particularly symbolic in Birmingham, England's LG Arena. The Bare-Knuckle Brawler cameprepared to address his opponent, but The Celtic Warrior wasted no time making his way to the ring, stalking past his enemy and unleashing an attack on his lingering foe, Big Show. Officials separated the two warriors and restored order so the night could continue, but the bad blood between the World Heavyweight Champion and his Survivor Series challenger was already boiling. After the bedlam was quelled, the featured contest of the evening finally got underway between two of WWE's toughest and most resilient Superstars. Barrett tried to find the best way to tactically approach Sheamus and prove himself a major contender in WWE. The Celtic Warrior's main goal for the evening was to send a loud and clear message to the World Heavyweight Champion observing from ringside. Support from the WWE Universe inside the LG Arena was split between Sheamus and their fellow countryman (and otherwise hated Superstar) Barrett, giving The Celtic Warrior more incentive to secure a victory in front of The World's Largest Athlete. As the battle raged back and forth, Michael Cole described the match perfectly: “a European-style brawl.” Neither competitor maintained an advantage for long as their respective toughness and relentless fighting styles was certainly on display. Although the contest was a virtual stalemate, Barrett built a great deal of momentum in the middle of the match as they fought on the outside when he executed a devastating elbow drop off of the barricade. This, however, was not enough to suppress The Celtic Warrior, who battled back before the two struggled through countless near-falls, leaving the WWE Universe — and Big Show — on the edge of their seats. Sheamus mounted a final offensive that all but sealed the deal in Birmingham. As he lifted Barrett up to execute White Noise, Big Show left the announce table, but The Celtic Warrior delivered his patented maneuver and a win-securing Brogue Kick. Following the contest, Matt Striker caught up with the retreated giant in the locker room area, but The World's Largest Athlete's only response to the interviewer's questions was a potent KO Punch to Striker's jaw. Musical Superstars collided in the second contest of WWE Main Event in the U.K. R-Truth battled 3MB member Heath Slater, who came to the ring playing air guitar with his bandmate, Jinder Mahal. Truth wasn't sure what to make of Slater and his colleague, and was simply ready to compete. It seemed as though Slater wanted to dance and party more than engage in a match, but Truth made sure the WWE Universe got the battle they desired. Even though the two Superstars did duel, Slater stopped to bust a few moves — to which R-Truth reciprocated with some of his own, much to the delight of the LG Arena. Thankfully, a WWE-style “Step Up” didn't break out and the match continued as Slater held his own against the experienced former U.S. Champion. That experience is ultimately what gave R-Truth the upper hand, though, allowing him to build a strong offensive against Slater. With the match all but lost, Jinder Mahal raced into the squared circle and attacked R-Truth, resulting in a disqualification. Victory was not Slater's on WWE Main Event, but 3MB made sure to make an air guitar–accompanied statement at the expense of the rapping Superstar. Revealed on the ION Television broadcast, the next edition of WWE Main Event will feature combustible WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No defending the titles in a WWE Hell in a Cell rematch against the cunning cohorts known as Team Rhodes Scholars. Will Rhodes and Sandow claim title gold next week on WWE Main Event? Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Wade Barrett (22:43) *R-Truth defeated Heath Slater by Disqualification (7:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus v Wade Barrett November 7, 2012 Main Event 6.jpg November 7, 2012 Main Event 7.jpg November 7, 2012 Main Event 8.jpg November 7, 2012 Main Event 9.jpg R-Truth v Heath Slater November 7, 2012 Main Event 1.jpg November 7, 2012 Main Event 2.jpg November 7, 2012 Main Event 3.jpg November 7, 2012 Main Event 4.jpg November 7, 2012 Main Event 5.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #6 results Category:WWE Main Event results Category:2012 television events